Misaki Aurora
Misaki Aurora 「三崎オーロラ」 is a protagonist in Rising Aurora Pretty Cure. She is very kind and believes that everyone has a good side, even the bad guys, being very understanding and caring about others around her, especially her friends. One of her greatest weaknesses is that handsome boys can quickly blind her, as seen when Faint easily seduced her. Her alter-ego, is the orange aurora of love. Her personal quote is Personal Information Guide to the Girl *'Full Name:' Misaki Aurora (三崎オーロラ) *'Nationality:' Japanese *'Age / Birthday:' 15-years-old / August 14th *'Height / Weight:' 162.56 cm / 101 Ibs *'Allergy(ies):' N / A *'Hobby:' Kendo *'Favorite Food:' Vanillekipferl *'Favorite Color:' Cherry-blossom Pink General Information Personality They often describe the sweet Aurora as calm and warm-hearted, much like the "onee-chan" type of character. For her mates she is the mediator. She is dear to her classmates and team because of her friendliness and willingness to help others she has. However, some people use it for their own benefit by taking advantage of her lack of discernment. Aurora is a romantic person which is mainly reflected in the poems she writes, songs she listens to, and novels she reads. That's why people usually come to her for advice. However, this is a bit ironic since she herself has no luck in love. Physical Appearance Aurora is a blue-eyed, slim teenager girl. She has wavy medium orange hair that reaches her lower back with part tied into a small ponytail at the back of her head, she also has bangs brushed to the side. Her everyday clothes comprise a light orange sleeveless shirt with a short, pleated brown skirt and red heels. In her form of Cure Amanto, her eyes change to pink but her hair remains the same color and length. She stylizes her hair in a wavy ponytail held by a red ribbon with two loose strands with casual style fringes. Cure Amanto's outfit main motfits are mythology and angels. For top, it is a pale orange midriff top with silver trim while for the bottom with an asymmetrical ruffled skirt of the same color as the top held by a silver belt with yellow gems attached all around it. She wears high gladiator sandals with silver soles and five orange gemstones attached to each sandal. Her accessories include a wreath on her head, golden sun-shaped earrings, a golden naval buckle, and light orange bracelets on both wrists. Relationships 'Mishima Hinata' Aurora and Hinata are very close to each other and are childhood friends. They know each other very well and do most things together, making many people think they are sisters. Because of her magician career, Hinata stopped seeing Aurora for a while but did not stop them from continuing to talk through letters or e-mail. As seen in episode 3, Hinata and Aurora are always comforting each other and are best friends. 'Kogane Harpy' Harpy did not know Aurora until Hinata introduced them and they quickly became good friends. Aurora appreciates the intelligence and scientific gift of her, while Harpy is always impressed by how well Aurora can understand people's feelings. Whenever she needs anything, Harpy will be the first to solve it. Aurora asks for "scientific favors" for her. 'Mizusawa Tithonus' Tithonus and Aurora met for Hinata and it did not take long for Aurora to fall completely in love with him. Even if only talking to each other once a while, Aurora feels as if she found the love of her life, but he does not match her feelings and sees Aurora just as "My friend's friend who sometimes talks to me." Since Tithonus was transferred to Hitsuki, and she met Harpy, she always asks for scientific favors to make him fall in love with her. Etymology The surname Misaki (美咲, Misaki) is a popular feminine Japanese name which is often used as a given name. This name can have a lot of different meanings depending on the kanji used. In Aurora's case, it means "Beautiful blooming", as 美 is translated into "Beauty, beautiful" and 咲 is translated into "Blooming". Aurora is the roman goddess of dawn. Her full name means "Beautiful blooming of Dawn". Her alter-ego (Cure Amanto) is named after the word "Amanto" which means "Lover" in Esperanto, a language created by Ludwik Lejzer Zamenhof. Esperanto is the source of words of the language spoken in Lamont. Other Information Misaki Aurora is a human girl who has the power to transform into Cure Amanto, her Pretty Cure alter-ego. As a child, Aurora was already writing very good poems about things like love and happiness but never wanted to be a poet, she did it to form couples. In fact, she still does it to this day. It is possible that she have a crush on Numb or Faint. Cure Amanto is Aurora's alter-ego. Cure Amanto is the guardian of the orange aurora of love, represented by golden flowers and leafs and holds the power of light. Because of her given name be the same of the goddess of dawn, Cure Amanto ended up having her powers related to light and her outfits based on gods of mythology. She owns her personal weapon, the Dawn Sword, which is an ancient mythical sword that allows her to perform her individual purification attack Glorious Daybreak. Equipments * : Her individual weapon she uses to perform her attacks. This sword may seem normal but is much older and more powerful than it looks. It has been forged with fragments of Lambert's Crystal. To create it, Cure Amanto draws a stick of light that after the half has been taken out reveals itself as the sword. This weapon allows her to perform her finish attack, Glorious Daybreak. Attacks * : Her first attack of purification, and her main. To perform it, she needs to be with her Dawn Sword. First, Cure Amanto concentrates her energy throughout the sword, this is shown with a shiny ring that extends across the whole sword until reach the tip of the blade. She then opens her eyes and shouting "Glorious Daybreak" she makes two side cuts that come out in an X-shape to release the energy of the sword and purify the target. Transformation Sequence :Main article: Kirameku! Aurora Rising The official transformation phrase used by Misaki Aurora to become Cure Amanto. For the transformation to be activated, she needs to be with her Crystal Locket and after unlocking it with the Aurorae Key, shout out the transformation phrase. Music Because of her personality, most of Aurora's character songs are love songs and serenades, but incredibly they do not refer to any of Aurora's love. She also has a duet with Tithonus, which tells an alternate version of the classic tale of Romeo and Juliet. Her songs are sung by her voice actress, Hara Yumi. |-|Solo= *Goddess of Dawn |-|Group= *Northern Lights (along with Taneda Risa and Ōtsu Airi) *Romero and Juliette (along with Shimono Hiro) Trivia *Her birthday falls on August 14, which is one week before Kogane Harpy's birthday. *She shares her voice actress with Mishima Kazumi from Tekken series. *Aurora is the second poet character by Miyuki, preceded by Hachijou Akemi. *Aurora's sister and aunt are named after goddess of dawn, much like her. *It was once stated that Aurora's favourite song is 不想长大 (Don't Wanna Grow Up) by S.H.E. Page layout The layout of the page has been inspired by Guardians Angels of the Sky wiki and by Johnny Test wiki. References Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure Category:Orange Cures Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure characters Category:Pretty Cures